


Magical Musical

by ToyCupcakes



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Ghost Connor, Ghost Heather Chandler, Ghost J.D, Ghost Kurt, Ghost Martha, Ghost Ram, M/M, Multi, The Hamilsquad are teachers, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyCupcakes/pseuds/ToyCupcakes
Summary: Just drabbles of them in Hogwarts.Hamilsquad-teachersGryffindor: Jake, Veronica, Kurt, ChloeSlytherin: Jeremy, Rich, Jenna, Ram, Heather DukeHufflepuff: Michael, Jared, Martha, Mcnamara, BrookeRavenclaw: Christine, Alana, Evan





	1. Platform 9 3/4

* * *

 

 

Susan was standing there, not knowing what exactly do and her dad wasn't actually able to help, since he never has actually been in the platform 9 3/4. It was horrible, standing there seeing everybody walking pass them and she and her dad just beging there, with a siameses and everything she needed for hogwarts.

 

"Dad..." Susan finally spoked."Couldn't you at least called mom to know where we are supposed to go?" Her father was a muggle and her mother was a witch, she actually didn't know about that until she get her letter. Mr. Heere almost scream of happines when the owl came to their appartament with the letter.

 

"I tried, but she didn't answear." He moved his head around.

 

"Excuse me." A woman with blond hair toched Susan's shoulder, scaring her."Sorry dear, but are you searching platform 9 3/4? To the hogwarts express?" The girl looked at the woman with expection and nooded and the woman smiled."I know where it is, my son, Evan it's also going." For the first time Susan noticed a blond kid standing behind the woman."We can show you."

 

"Dad!" Susan called Mr Heere, who was a little bit distracted.

 

"Yes prince." Susan never actually liked when his dad called her 'princess', she prefered 'prince' and her dad always accepted that.

 

"They know where to find platform 9 3/4!" Her dad looked at the woman and muttured a small thank you.

 

The woman make a sign of follow me with her hands, with her son beside her. The four walk to a wall. "Here." The nice woman said.

 

Susan looked around. "Where?"

 

"Well sweetheart, you have to run toward the wall and you'll be there." The girl looked at the wall unsure if the lady was telling the truth. The woman noticed this and looked at Evan."Can you do it first sweety?" Evan looked at his mother scared. "You can do it Evan, just run I'll be there too I promise."

 

Evan give a long sigh and take his things, with alot of insecure run toward the wall and disapear in this, Susan gave a gasp of suprise. She looked how the Evan's mother put one hand on the handlerbar. "Let's do it together." The brown haired looked at her dad.

 

Mr. Heere get close to his daughter. "I can't come with you to the platform, so here I said goodbye." Susan give her dad a hug and a kiss on the check. She looked nervous at the wall, the lady nooded and both of them ran to the wall.

 

The girl closed her eyes and when she opened them her mouth almost drop out. The express Hogwarts was there. Evan jumped to his mother's arms, hugging her.

 

"Are you ready to go?" The woman looked at Evan with a warm smile on her lips. "Don't worry you are not alone. Jared must be here too and now you also have" Evan's mom looked at Susan, thats right they didn't presented each other.

 

"Susan Heere, Mrs..."

 

"Call me Heidi dear." The train make an awful sound. "You must go. Good look sweetheart." Heidi give Evan a kiss on the head.

 

The blond kid run inmediatly toward Susan. "I hope you don't mind if I go with you."

 

Susan smiled. "Not at all."

 

Both of them enter in the train, scared, nervous and excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter we will have the typical scene of the sorting had.
> 
> Also! Susan is Jeremy, but since he is like 10/11 heere (it's a pun you get it?) It's not like I have a problem with Trans kids but I see Jeremy not noticing he is Trans until he is like 12/13.
> 
> But of course he will come as Jeremy in a point.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Michael make and entrence and Wtf sorting hat

Evan stay in silence, he didn't know what to say to Susan and he just pray that Jared showed up soon.

"So..." Susan spoked for the first time since they have been in the hogwarts express. "Wich house are you hoping to be sorting on?"

Evan stayed in silence. "I... I don't really care..." He admitted. "I just hope it's not Slytherin. Susan nodded, she couldn't imagine the boy beging in the green house, he won't even least a day there."I was thinking I could ended up in Ravenclaw like my parents. You?"

"Well... I don't know to be honest. The only connection I have with the wizard world was my mother's family and... well... Most of them went to Slytherin." Susan was scared, what if the sorting decide she have to go there. Evan was about to speak but someone else enter in the room. 

"Finally found you Hansen!" A boy shouted, scaring Susan."C'me here Michael!" Another boy came, he has tan skin, glasses and dark hair. "Oh sorry I didn't know you where with your girlfriend."

"Jared!" Evan scream, his faces was pure red.  _'So this guy is Jared'_ Susan though, he already have the hogwarts uniform on, he have brown hair and, like Michael, he wear glasses. Susan let some giggles, Evan reaction was funny and Jared seemed this type of guy who will always find a way to make a joke, no metter the situation. Michael was also laughing but he was more louder than hers. 

"We didn't meant to ruin the romantic atmosphere here, we should go Jared." Susan laugh even harder now, does two were really funny. 

"Just sit here you two." She said.

"Thanks you lady." The brown blonde smiled a bit, even though the word lady make her feel a wired feeling in her stomach. "So... who are you anyways, I've never see you before" 

"My name is Susan Heere." 

"Oh? And how do you feel beging HEERE with the awesome Jared Kleinman?" A pun, she should count everytime people make a pun with her last name. 

"Jared don't be mean." Michael said, giggling a bit. 

"I don't care, I have heard alot of jokes with my last name, even my father do them."

A small silence formed between the four kids.

"So... what were you talking before we came?" Michael asked. 

Evan looked at him unsure, he didn't know this guy after all, though Susan."Well... wich house we wanted to be in..." 

"Wich one you want?" Jared asked to Evan. 

The blonde boy shrugged."If is not Slytherin I'm fine." 

"Well if I'm not in Gryffindor I'm not fine!" Jared admitted. 

"I don't mind wich I'll be, but I HOPE is Hufflepuff, they are close to the kitchen and I heard they have an fridge that can make ANY food you want!" Michael said with excited. 

"If that is true I hope I get to be in Hufflepuff too." The girl said.

"Y'know that's just a myth right?" Evan asked to the tan kid.

"Shhhhh!" Michael jumped and put his finger in the small boys lips. "You don't know that, you have never been there."

The train let out a sound."You two should go to change it's seems we are going to arrive soon." A men come out of no where, making Evan let out a small scream, he have freckles and long curly brown hair.

 _'Where did that guy came from_ ' They didn't hear him coming."Humm yes mister...."

"Professor Laurens." The men go.

The light brown girl looked at Evan who was trying to calm himself down. "Maybe we should."

* * *

 Okay, if Susan was nervous before now she was terrified, Professor Laurens was the one who guide them towards the Great Hall, He told all the new studients there was going to be some kind of sorting ceremony and when the Sorting Hat tell them their house they must go to the table.

Michael looked at her."Nervous?"

"Terrified." She answear.

"Rich Goranski!" Professor Laurens called.

A short boy with blonde hair walked slowly towards the men.

There was a small moment of silence before the hat screamed. "Slytherin!" Claps sounded around the hall and Rich run to the Slytherin table.

"Christine Canigula!"

An asian girl walked to them. "Ravenclaw!"

And again, the room was fulled with the sound of people claping

And everything continue:

Jake Dillenger go to Gryffindor

Jenna Rolan to Slytherin

Chloe Valentine to Gryffindor

Alana Beck to Ravenclaw

Brooke Lohst to Hufflepuff

"Jared Kleinman!" It was Jared turns, all the confident Jared showed in the train and in the tour seemed to vanished when his name was called by the teacher, he walked, wired trying to stay calm. Professor Laurens put the hat on him, different of the others studients, the hat take a long silent before scream."Hufflepuff!"

Susan looked at Evan, the blonde boy looked like he was about to laugh at Jared's expression when the sorting hat scream the name of the yellow house, but didn't say a thing and just walked towards them, ignoring the congratulations.

"Susan Heere!" She paralyzed, she was hoping they waited a bit more, at least one person more, she walked to them, feeling all the eyes on him, he sat on the chair, anexity grew on her.

"Slytherin!" Her heart stopped in that moment.

"Please no..." She wispher, feeling some tears.

"You will have a challenge to faces there, but I wouldn't put you in Slytherin if I didn't though they can help you." Professor Laurens give her a small smile and some pats on the shoulder. The people in the Slytherin table clapped and Susan sat with Rich. She heard how Laurens called Michael.

"Michael Mell!" Michael seemed more confident than she and Jared when he get closer, Evan come to her head and she turned around to see him, he was the last one and he looked pretty scared right now.

"Hufflepuff!" Michael seemed more calm now, he was lucky for beging in the house he wanted. She wished she could have been there too.

"Evan Hansen!" The last one, the girl asked herself if Evan will have the same luck as her and ended up in Slytherin.

But she was wrong."Ravenclaw!"

* * *

Professor Washington stond up and looked at all of the tables.

"Now that we are all in our places I would like to say something and make some reminders, as you must know each house have 'Head of Houses' or Professor who is in charge of the house. Gryffindor Head House is Professor Gilbert de Lafayette, Slytherin is Professor Alexander Hamilton, Hufflepuff Professor John Laurens and Ravenclaw Professor Aaron Burr. We also want to tell to the new students they cannot go outside their respective houses from 8:30 PM. Thanks you so much for listening now enjoy the food." Different types of food come out of no where and Susan almost forget she was siting in the Slytherin table. But before she can eat something someone touch her arm, she tourned around to see Michael.

"I'm like... really sorry for you." He joked.

She smiled a bit."I'm sorry for myself to but... I guess I'll just have to do more than survive."

Michael smiled to."But not alone." He extended his hand. "Different house buddies. What do you think?"

She took the hand."Different house buddies."

 


End file.
